1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head and a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink droplets.